


summoning

by AslansCompass



Series: Friends Offline [1]
Category: Valdemar Series - Mercedes Lackey
Genre: Canon Asexual Character, Gen, MMORPGs, Modern AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:54:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25759912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AslansCompass/pseuds/AslansCompass
Summary: Mandy's attempt to gain a familiar for her character doesn't quite go as planned.(Modern Vows and Honor AU, partially set in an mmorpg)
Series: Friends Offline [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1870084
Kudos: 9





	summoning

**Author's Note:**

> Riayn and Mandy are the modern individuals; 'Tarma' and 'Kethry' are their main characters on the mmorpg Heralds of Valdemar

"Hey, you up for a field trip tonight?" 

Riayn grinned as the message entered her chatbox. "Where to?"

"Thought I'd try the familiar-summoning quest in Pelagirs Forest."

Pelagirs? The region was a fair distance (and a few levels up) from their normal adventures, with a higher level of magical creatures. She'd never made an effort to get there herself, but as part of a group.....

"Good place for hunting trophies." She clicked the 'accept' link. _Tarma has accepted Kethry's invitation._

They rode across the fields for several minutes, talking about work problems, favorite podcasts, and best defenses against various attacks. The grasslands gradually thickened into scraggly bushes and saplings. The characters rode from thicket to thicket, until the patches of grassland disappeared. It was just forest now, ancient oaks towering overhead. A location bar on the bottom of the screen read **Pelagirs Forest.**

> Kethry dismounted from her mare. She reached out with her mage senses, trying to distinguish any hostile presences in the vicinity. The area seemed safe enough, but she was going to be spending a lot of power here. 
> 
> "I can manage the wild beasts, if you control the magic." Tarma drew her blades. 
> 
> "The ritual is rather complex," Kethry admitted. "I'm not entirely sure what's going to happen."

"Just don't slay my magical beast when it gets here," Mandy added. 

> "I'll do my best."
> 
> Kethry traced a perfect circle on the ground, outlining it in white chalk powder. She sat cross-legged in the center, chanting in a low voice. 

"What are you saying?"

"It's the Muppets song, if you must know," Mandy said, without a hint of laughter in her voice. 

> As her chanting faded away, a blue light appeared on the edge of the circle. It grew brighter and brighter, until both characters had to shield their eyes. When they could see again, a grey wolf-like creature stood under the trees .
> 
> "A kyree," Kethry said. "They're known for mindspeech, but some of them have mage gifts as well."
> 
> _Greetings, mindmate._

Riayn's fingers froze over the keyboard. But the message was still there: _Familiar acquired._ But how? She was a paladin, not a mage.

> "Ah, there seems to be a problem here. He chose me. " Tarma stammered.
> 
> _I am pleased to join your adventures,_ the creature strode up to Tarma. _We shall work well together, partner._

"Some sort of coding error, maybe?"

Mandy's low chuckle echoed over the voice chat. "Keep him. I can always try the quest another time. Besides, I'd love to see you try your stealth tactics now."

"There's no penalty for having a familiar," Riayn pointed out. 

"Maybe, but I love picturing you trying to sneak up on an enemy camp with a giant wolf at your side. "

"He's not a wolf!"

> _We shall work well together, partner._
> 
> Tarma grinned. "Yes, I believe we shall."

"


End file.
